The Prisoner
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: Sirius never went to prison, married his childhood sweetheart, took in Harry, and Draco is born. Harry and Draco are brothers, and go to Hogwarts. trust me on this one. it's good. reedited, most mispells gone I hope!
1. Prolgue

_Disclaimer: Don't own, get used to it. Sigh._

_Ok, I have gone through the story, and have fixed as many spelling mistakes as I can find, I'm not promising that they're all gone, because I'm absolutely terrible at it, but I tried, if anyone wishes to offer themselves as a beta reader then feel free, I need all the help I can get._

_Now, to explain for those of you new to the story. This is very much an AU, Sirius and Narcissa are, for the purposes of this story, third cousins (if you don't like it I don't care) Harry and Draco are brothers, because it's an interesting premise. Draco is a year and a half younger than Harry, because I felt it was needed for the story. There will be a slash pairing in this story, not the children, but I'm sure you'll guess who pretty early on._

_This is going to be my only pre chapter ramble, unless I feel the insatiable need to communicate with you all again. So read, review and enjoy yourselves. And don't worry, I will get round to updating this, just gotta get back into the story first._

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

_P.S: my novel has been recently released, so if you would all buy it and read it I would be very happy. It's good, I promise (if you like my writing that is)._

_Land in Mist_

_BML Hillen-Keene._

_Now, on with the story._

**THE PRISONER**

_Prologue_

On the night of the Potters deaths three things happened. Sirius Black arrived at Godrics Hollow to find the gruesome scene, finding baby Harry crying in his cot while his mother lay dead, blank eyes staring at the ceiling, and instead of letting his temper get the better of him, as he usually would have done, he realised he had a godson to look after and protect, so he took Harry from the house and waited outside for the Aurors to arrive.

In a mansion in the country, the Malfoy manor to exact, a raid that had been planned for months was proceeding. Aurors stormed the manor, where a number of known Deatheaters were said to be hiding. As luck would have it most of the Deatheaters managed to escape. But Lucius Malfoy was not one of them, and he and his wife Narcissa were taken into custody.

And finally, it was discovered that Voldermort was dead-and the whole of the wizarding world rejoiced.

Two days later Sirius was in his house at Grimuald Place, listening to his mothers portrait howl at the fact that he had brought a child of none pureblood home with him. He tried to ignore it; vaguely wondering if the was a way to burn the damn thing. He had one year old Harry sitting on his knee, bouncing him up and down to distract him. Trying not to think of what had happened to James and Lily. He hadn't read a paper in two days, and he didn't intend to. Voldermort might be dead, but he had taken with him two of the kindest, most loving people he had ever known.

There was a loud knock on the door, sending the portrait into another stream of howls and curses, and from the ferocity he knew it had to be Remus at the door, his mother never got so worked up over anyone else-not even muggleborns. Hoisting Harry up on his hip he got up to answer the door, letting Remus in in silence.

"Siri." Remus said softly, his heart hurting to see Sirius so wracked with pain and guilt over what had happened. "I would have got here sooner Siri." He said softly.

"I know you would have Remus. It's ok. At least Harry's ok." Sirius smiled. But it was forced and very much strained.

"Oh Siri! This wasn't your fault. You do know that don't you?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged and turned to go back into the kitchen.

Remus watched him for a moment before following. He took the seat Sirius waved him to. He didn't offer to take Harry from him as he made a pot of tea awkwardly one handed. Sirius needed something solid to hold onto, something real. Remus knew he thought Harry would just disappear if he let him go.

"Siri, have you read the papers yet?" Remus asked when he was halfway through a cup of tea.

"No, I can't look at it." Sirius said with a sigh.

"No, Siri, there's another story I think you should look at." Remus pressed, pulled a page from the 'Daily Prophet' from a pocket. "Just read it, or you could be too late. They're thinking of sending her to Azkaban."

"What?" Sirius asked, taking the paper and unfolding it to see a picture of Lucius Malfoy being led away by Aurors, behind him, half hidden by smoke was a sobbing Narcissa Malfoy. Sirius' breath caught. He looked up at Remus. "What do you mean, send her to Azkaban? She's not a deatheater!"

"There's no sign she was under imperious-the Aurors say that while she might not be an official deatheater, she was too involved not to be part of the group. They'll send her if she doesn't give them some information. Name some names. She could probably name them all."

Sirius scowled. "But she won't-because of that bastard Malfoy. Damnit! He took her from me once-he won't do this to her. I won't let him." He declared, getting to his feet.

Remus smiled slightly, this was the Sirius he knew, he followed him to the fireplace and from there to Auror headquarters.

Sirius Black had been in love with his third cousin, Narcissa Black from he was twelve. They had spent most of their summers together throughout childhood. She was his best friend within his family from forever. When he turned twelve he had realised that he loved her. And though she was in Slytherin and he in Gryffindor they continued to be very close friends. Until Lucius Malfoy, three years older than them, had taken an interest in her, and Sirius could do nothing to stop him, and it had torn him up inside, which had led to his increased torment of the only Slytherin he could find-one Severus Snape.

When Lucius had left school he had asked Narcissa's parents for her hand in marriage when she turned sixteen the next year, and they had consented, overwhelmed by the fact that the great Lucius Malfoy wanted to marry their daughter. They had never liked the amount of time Narcissa spent with Sirius. So That next summer, when Narcissa turned sixteen she was made Malfoy's bride. She completed school, but Malfoy had ordered those in Slytherin house to keep her away from Sirius, so he barely saw her. And now that she was married there was nothing he could do.

Then, as soon as he left school Sirius became part of the war against Voldermort, he had known Malfoy was a deatheater, had known from the moment he laid eyes on him. Almost six years had passed since school; he had heard nothing of Narcissa in all that time. He had never forgotten her, or what she meant to him, he just never had the chance to hear about her; though it had been he who had orchestrated the raid on Malfoy manor. In addition, had he not have had the overwhelming feeling he should go to Godrics Hollow he would have been there, he would have been able to whisk Narcissa out of harms way.

Damn!

When he arrived at Auror headquarters he quickly made his way to the chief, kicking a chair out of his way when he got into the office, ignoring the stares of everyone, all their eyes resting on the baby he carried. Remus followed, smiling apologetically to everyone.

"Where is Narcissa?" he demanded, banging the door open to Hunters office.

"You mean Mrs. Malfoy; she's in a holding cell. Why Black?"

"I want to see her Hunter. This is important. She's not part of this, I know she's not. She doesn't deserve to go to Azkaban for being married to a bastard like Lucius. And I can prove it to you, if you'll just let me talk to her, for five minutes." Sirius said.

Hunter studied him, reading more from that open face, those pleading eyes, his entire body language than the words themselves. Finally, he nodded. "Ok Black. I believe you. She doesn't seem to be part of this. Nevertheless, it is precisely because she is married to Malfoy that we've had to keep her in, and the fact that she's so closed mouthed about it is the reason we can't let her go. If you can get her to tell us even a few of the names of the Deatheater's in the manor when we raided I would let her go today."

"Is that a promise sir?" Sirius asked.

Hunter nodded, leading them out of the room. "That is a promise Black." He led Sirius and Remus quickly through the maze of desks. Through the bustle of Aurors and prisoners, down to the holding cells. He stopped at the door of number 12 and opened the door. "If you also get her to testify that Malfoy is a deatheater it would be a big help. He's got the best money can buy working to get him out."

"I'll see what I can do." Sirius said, handing Harry to Remus with a little hesitation, steeled himself and went inside.

Narcissa was sitting in the corner, knees drawn up, her beautiful blond hair unwashed and grimy. Darkened by clinging smoke.

"'Cissy?" Sirius said softly, using the old nickname. She looked up at him, and her eyes widened.

"Siri!" she breathed.

"Yes, it's me 'Cissy. Are you ok?" Sirius asked. "You're not hurt? Nobodies hurt you?"

She shook her head dumbly, lowered her knees and held out her arms to him, her distress very obvious. Never one to leave her in such distress Sirius gathered her up and held her close.

"'Cissy, I can get you out of here, today, but you have to do something for me." He looked at her. "You have to tell me the names of the Deatheater's at the manor, and you have to agree to testify against Lucius. Will you do that?"

She immediately shook her head, and Sirius' heart sank. "Why not? Do you love him?" she shook her head again. "Then why not 'Cissy? You can send him away, be free of him." He held back the 'come live with me'

"I can't… Siri, he knows about the baby-if I say anything against him he said he'll kill the baby!" she whispered hurriedly, her eyes were wild. "I can't let him hurt my baby Siri, I can't…"

Sirius tightened his hold on her. "Where's the baby now 'Cissy, we can find it and take it somewhere safe, where he can never find it."

"Inside me Siri, the baby's inside me. It's due by Christmas." she said softly, pulling his hand over to rest on her stomach. "He's the only one who knows. If I do anything against him--get him sent away he'll just get someone to kill it. Please Siri; I'd be better in Azkaban than to let him kill my baby."

Sirius studied her. "I could protect you 'Cissy, you and the baby--please. I love you too much to ever let you go to Azkaban. Please."

She looked at him, her pale blue eyes shimmering with tears. "Could you live with raising a child of a Malfoy's? Siri I know you, you'd hate it."

"It's not Malfoy's Narcissa-it's yours. And that makes it perfect. Please." If he had to beg he would, anything to get her out of here, and home, with him.

Finally she graced him with her smile, the one she reserved just for him, And nodded. He pulled her into a tight hug happily. "Thank you Narcissa, thank you so much!"

And that, as they say, is history.

Narcissa gave the names, she testified against the husband she had never loved and had him sent to Azkaban for life, was granted an annulment of her marriage to him and she and Sirius were married in a magnificent winter wedding, attended by Dumbledore, Remus, a few Aurors, the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Even Serverus Snape put in a brief appearance to wish Narcissa well.

Two days before Christmas the Black household was graced by the presence of a little boy, who Narcissa insisted had to be named after her grandfather, and so he was called Draconis Black. And he and Harry Potter-the boy who lived, grew up as brothers.

And that is where our story truly begins.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Dad!" Harry yelled from the front door. "Dad come on! You promised we could go early and look at the Quiddich stuff!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming-honestly Harry-everything won't disappear if we don't go immediately you know." Sirius laughed, ambling merrily out of the kitchen. "Where's Draco?"

Harry blew out a sigh. "Draco! Come on!" he yelled.

"Don't yell Harry." Narcissa called from the kitchen, she came out a moment later, drying her hands on a towel. "Go upstairs and get him."

Harry blew out another sigh and ran up the stairs to find his brother. He knew right well that Sirius wasn't his dad and Narcissa wasn't his mum, and Draco wasn't really his brother. But they were his family, and he called them by the appropriate names. As much as he would have liked to know his real parents, Sirius and Narcissa did just as well.

"Draco, come on. We're only waiting for you." He said, throwing open the door, to find Draco with his head buried in a book. With great purpose he strode over and grabbed the book out of Draco's hands. "Come on Dray, let's go."

"Give it back Harry!" Draco demanded.

"No! We're going to Diagon Ally, now come on. You can read later!" he shut the book. And threw it on the bed.

"No! Harry! Now I won't know where I was!" Draco screeched, jumping on him.

Thus began a very loud tussle.

"Siri, could you please go upstairs and stop them?" Narcissa smiled, shaking her head.

Sirius sighed, he had no one to blame for his son and godsons behaviour but himself. He knew it-he was hardly the best behaved man in the world. "Right! You two! Downstairs now! Or you're both grounded for a month and I'll make it a point to owl the headmaster of Hogwarts and tell him to give you detention every night for the whole school year!"

"You can't do that!" Draco yelled back sulkily. "Besides-Harry provoked me! He made me lose where I was in my book."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his nine year old. Harry had turned eleven at the end of July, Draco wouldn't turn ten until Christmas. "Just get downstairs Draco-come on; we've got a lot to buy for school you know."

"And Quiddich!" Harry said excitedly. Hopping down the stairs.

"You don't get to play Quiddich till second year doufus." Draco said, following, glaring at Harry.

"Why is that dad? It's stupid really, isn't it? I mean, I can play Quiddich now, why do I have to wait?" Harry asked.

"Because you can't play it right-you cheat!" Draco snapped peevishly.

"I do not! At least I can catch the snitch-you can't even catch a quaffle!" Harry taunted.

"I'm not a chaser Harry-I'm a keeper. I don't have to catch the bloody thing; all I have to do is stop it going into the hoops-so there. Besides-without your glasses you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a snitch and a bludger!" Draco snapped.

"Boys-boys, come on now." Sirius said, with a helpless smile to Narcissa, who was chuckling from the kitchen doorway.

"Harry, Draco, either behave or I'll make you go shopping with your mother."

It had the desired effect; they both stopped arguing and looked slightly horrified at the thought. Ah, but it was good to have such leverage over children, Sirius thought to himself with a smile. "Now come on, Remus is waiting for us at the leaky cauldron." He ushered them out the door. "Bye love." He called back.

"Have fun boys!" Narcissa called after them.

They took a muggle subway near to the leaky cauldron and walked the rest of the way. In muggle territory Harry and Draco had a whole new thing to argue about-whether Manchester united football team was better than Liverpool. Sirius just took the chance to relax and listen to his son's bicker-he had hardly any time off from work as it was, so to spend it doing something fun-like getting ready for their first year of school, was key.

Sirius was an Auror, and a damned good one. It worried Narcissa a little that he was always put on the most dangerous cases, but after ten years she was almost used to it. Harry and Draco thought it was the coolest thing to have such a famous Auror for a father. Narcissa had remained a stay at home mum for the boys while they were growing up, and in a very practical fashion she had already taught them some of the things they would be learning in school. Sirius always thought she would have made a great teacher, but he couldn't bring himself to ever suggest it, he didn't want to be parted from her for a school year, or longer.

Remus on the other hand was a teacher. Dumbledore had offered him the post teaching DADA in Hogwarts, and although he was apprehensive about it at first, and there had been a bit of a rigmarole at the beginning of his teaching career seven years ago, he was now a respected and accepted member of the teaching profession-they had worked round his disability, and for the day before, the day of and the day after his classes were devoted to study periods, supervised by a senior students. It was a workable system, and that was all that mattered.

Having said that, Severus was none to happy with the arrangement, though the second anyone suggested getting a new potions teacher to allow him to take a new job working with the dark arts somewhere else he was suddenly very possessive of his Potions rooms, and dungeons. Claiming he wouldn't trust anybody else to teach the idiotic children of England potions or the whole country would probably be blown off the map within a matter of minutes.

Sirius and Severus were hardly friends, but Narcissa got on famously with him, and so long as Remus was around when he was invited to dinner Sirius was ok with it, Severus was at least polite around the werewolf-it was maybe conceivable that they were even friends, in school at least.

"Uncle Remus!" Harry and Draco yelled in unison, running ahead of him and to a table by the back wall.

Remus unfolded himself from his spot and smiled brightly at them. "Hi boys. How are you?"

"Okay." Harry laughed. "Are you going to come with us to pick out stuff for school?" he asked. "Can you tell me why they don't let you play Quiddich in first year in school? It's a stupid rule." Harry said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry, shut up. You are too obsessed with Quiddich."

"Well at least I'm not obsessed with books. I mean, what do you see in them."

"Words." Draco said dryly.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

Remus laughed. "Is this what I'm going to have to put up with on a daily basis at Hogwarts?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded. "Yes Remus and worse. You should see them on a bad day." He grinned wickedly at his friend.

Remus laughed. "Come on, we should get you your things for school. Who's got their lists?"

Harry patted his pockets. "I know I have it somewhere-hold on. I know I put it in here." He pushed his glasses up on his nose and started searching again.

Draco rolled his eyes again and pulled a sheaf of papers out of his pocket. "You dropped it when you got off the train. Here." He handed three sheets of parchment to him.

Harry took it and smiled winningly. "Told you I had it somewhere!"

Draco started muttering. Sensing another fight about to break out Sirius put a hand on Draco's shoulder and began to steer him towards the back of the pub, out into the tiny back yard that led to Diagon Ally.

He quickly tapped out the code and wall was opening up as Harry and Remus appeared beside them. "Right, where to first?" he asked, looking round.

"Quiddich!" both boys said, Draco in a sarcastic parody of Harry, who punched him hard in the arm.

"Dad!" Draco said pointedly.

"Quit it you two. Harry, you do that again and I won't take you to the Quiddich shop, and Draco-stop poking fun at Harry, ok? Good. Now, Remus, where should we go first?" Sirius said, turning to his friend.

"Robes first-then books and other stuff, then lunch, then maybe Quiddich, if they behave, what do you say?" Remus smiled.

"You forgot about pets!" Draco pointed out. "You promised we could get one for going to Hogwarts."

"Oh hell!" Sirius said, slapping a hand to his head. "I did too. Right, so after lunch we'll go to the Quiddich shop and then go get the pets."

"Pets first dad. If you and Harry get into a Quiddich shop you'll never leave." Draco pointed out.

Remus shot him an amused look.

"Right, fine, fine. Go and find Glad rags would you. Don't wander too far ok!" he called after them as they darted off.

"When did Draco start acting so mature?" Remus asked.

"Since he heard he's the youngest student going to Hogwarts this year, what with him being a year and a half younger than Harry. He thinks he has to be grown up or they'll throw him out. Narcissa spent the night up with him after he got his letter. He wanted to get his school books early, just to make sure he knew everything before he got there." Sirius smiled fondly. "You'll have to watch out for that Remus-he'll over tax himself something serious. I've already explained to Harry he has to look after him, and I intend to give him that talk again before they head off. I don't have to worry about Harry overtaxing himself on the school front-he as bad as James, and just as Quiddich mad."

"He's doing a good job of distracting Draco." Remus smiled, watching Harry suddenly grab Draco's arm and pull him off to the side.

Sirius looked at them, and groaned. "Oh no, not the Quiddich shop. We'd better get them away from there now or we will be here all day-Draco's just as bad once you get him inside."

Remus laughed. "There's Glad rags-you head on in there and set up a fitting, I'll get them in there for you. If I let you get the boys you'll be glued to the window for hours."

Sirius laughed and headed for Glad rags and Remus went to drag the boys away from the Quiddich shop. "Come on you two. Quiddich shop last remember." He said.

"Look at that broom- Nimbus 2000. Do you think dad would buy it for us if we asked?" Harry was asking.

"He might-but you can't use it in Hogwarts-it'd just sit around getting dusty." Draco replied. "Besides, you'd break it."

"I would not!" Harry shot back.

"Boys! Glad-rags! Now!" Remus ordered, in his 'I'm a teacher, I have authority, listen to me and do as I say immediately!' voice.

"Okay." Harry said, with a last longing look at the broom, he followed Remus and Draco over to the robe shop.

"All right deary's, just you step up onto a stool for me and we'll get started." The lady from the shop said, with a smile. Draco turned slightly panicky eyes to Sirius, he and Harry had had very little contact with scary old ladies in robe shops before, most of their clothes were muggle. Harry just bounced up onto the stool. Draco followed a little more cautiously.

An hour, and a hundred pinpricks later the measurements were done and both boys had four sets of school robes shrunk down into a carrier bag, which Sirius was swinging to and fro and he talked to Remus, as they made their way to Quigley's Quills, a smaller, and less crowded book shop where Remus got discount because he shopped there so often.

"Why do children cost so much?" Sirius asked when he saw the bill for books, Quills and parchment notebooks-he knew Draco had slipped at least three extra books in, just like he knew Harry would manage to wrangle something out of him in the Quiddich store. He wasn't going to bring it up though, the way Draco was carrying those three books made him smile indulgently and pay the money.

"You're going soft Siri; you let them away with everything." Remus laughed.

"I do not!" Sirius said. "And look who's talking-who bought them ice-cream before lunch huh?"

"They're the closest I'll get to children of my own Siri, I'm allowed to spoil them-I'm the very nice uncle, they know they can get anything out of me. You on the other hand are supposed to be the father, why do you spoil them?" Remus said, giving him a small push.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't have the heart to say no." he sighed. "You're right, I am getting soft. Where too now boys?" he called to them.

Draco checked his list. "Cauldrons, potions ingredients and a wand." He rattled off. "And dragons hide gloves."

"Potions." Sirius sighed. "Only Snape's class would involve spending so much money all at once." He pursed his lips. "Right-go, find the potions shop!"

Harry and Draco scampered off to find the shop.

Lunch had Harry and Draco bickering again, this time over which animal it was better to get. Harry was dead set on an owl-a big one-the size of a house if how he was gesturing was anything to go by, Draco on the other hand wanted a cat, mostly so it could tear Harry's owl to pieces. The two were incorrigible.

They of course ended up with an owl and a cat, a pretty snowy white Owl Harry named Hedwig, and a big ugly brute of a cat that Draco called 'The gigantic Fuzzball' he did of course have an official name, but Draco preferred Fuzzball, so that's what it was called. As predicted they spent the rest of the day in the Quiddich shop, and Harry managed to get a signed England jersey, after a lot of pleading.

Remus had laughed at just how easily Sirius had given in. both boys had Sirius wrapped right round their little fingers-hell, they had everyone wrapped round their little fingers. They said their good byes at the leaky cauldron, Remus declining the offer for dinner, and going home. And Sirius listened to the continued argument over whether Manchester was better than Liverpool at football, as they made their way back on the train-ignoring the stares they were getting for the Owl Harry had sitting on his knees.

"How was your day?" Narcissa asked with a smile as they came in, kissing Sirius.

"Exhausting." Sirius answered with a groan.

Narcissa laughed. "Go put you things upstairs boys, dinners nearly ready."

Harry and Draco raced upstairs.

"So how is Remus?" she asked.

"He's fine-called me a softie. I was tempted to kick him for that, but I figured I should set some kind of example for the boys." He smiled.

"Good, can't have them getting bad manners from you." Narcissa said. She suddenly looked shy. "Siri…" she said, with a small smile.

"What?" Sirius asked, studying her.

"Siri-it's not certain yet, but I think I might be…" she looked at him and broke into a hundred watt smile. "I think I'm pregnant Siri!"

Sirius stared at her for a moment in shock, before his face stretched almost unbelievably wide with a grin, and he pulled her into a hug. "Merlin! Really? This is brilliant!" he gushed, hugging her again, showering her with kisses. "One of our very own." He smiled.

Draco stopped at the top of the stairs, he'd finished putting his things away and had been about to go downstairs when he had heard that comment. 'One of our very own'… what exactly did that make him then? He knew Harry was his dad's godson. And he knew he was definitely his mother's son… so what did that make him-if he wasn't his parents 'very own'?

He turned abruptly and went back into his room.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Draco!" Narcissa called-Draco still hadn't come down for dinner. He was probably reading his school books; he always drowned out the rest of the world when he read. "Draco! It's time for dinner, come on!"

Finally her son appeared at the top of the stairs. He didn't seem as excited as he had been earlier, in fact, he looked downright depressed. He came down the stairs quietly, passed her and went into the kitchen. Taking his seat in absolute silence. Narcissa followed him in and shot Sirius a worried look.

Sirius frowned at Draco's sudden subdued mood. "Draco? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Draco shook his head and started picking at his dinner.

Dinner was strained, there was discontent among the family, everyone felt it. Harry did try to liven things up by starting another bickering session, but Draco didn't even look up. Finally he just put down his knife and fork and pushed his chair back.

"I'm not hungry." He said and left the room.

"I'll go talk to him." Narcissa said, getting up and following him out. Sirius watched her leave, worried.

"Draco? Sweetie?" Narcissa said, pushing open the door to his room. "Is this about school again?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. "I'm just not hungry mum." He told her flatly, pushing the book he'd been trying to read away from him.

"Sweetie, you're never just not hungry. The last time was because of school. Now tell me, ok." Narcissa said, coming to sit on the bed beside him.

"I heard you earlier-you and dad." He said after a moment's silence.

"Heard what?" she asked.

"That your pregnant." He said.

She smiled. "Sweetie, just because I might be pregnant is no reason to not eat. Are you afraid we'll stop loving you if we have another baby?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm not afraid you'll stop loving me."

"Then what?"

Draco looked at the ground and sniffed. "I'm afraid you never did." He confessed.

Narcissa was stunned. "What? Baby, no, of course we love you. You're our son-"

"But I'm not!" Draco interrupted. "I heard dad say 'one of our very own' that means I'm not-that means that he's not my dad, and that means he doesn't love me!"

"Baby, you know that's not true. Your dad loves you more than anything." Narcissa said, stroking Draco's blond hair.

"But what if he doesn't? What if he's just pretending?" Draco asked.

"He wouldn't pretend something like that sweetheart. I promise you he wouldn't." she saw Draco stiffen, letting her know that Sirius had just appeared at the door, and had probably heard most of the previous conversation.

"Cissy, could you let me talk to Draco for a moment?" Sirius asked, concerned at just how badly Draco had taken his earlier comment to heart. Narcissa nodded and left the room, with a reassuring smile for Draco. When she had left Sirius closed the door and took Narcissa's place on the bed.

Draco was staring at a patch on the quilt, trying not to give away his scattered emotions.

"Draco." Sirius said softly. "Draco, look at me please."

Draco finally looked up, with an effort.

"Do you really think I could pretend to love you?" Sirius asked him. "Do you really think I would let you get away with all the little things I let you get away with if I didn't love you-that I'd pay those extra twelve galleons for those three books you really didn't need?"

Draco blushed at that and shrugged.

"Draco, if I didn't love you, believe me you'd know it-I'm not good at hiding my emotions."

"But… but you said… and you were so excited… I…" Draco looked away, thoroughly confused.

"Yes, I'm excited at the idea of a new baby-yes, I'm excited that the baby will be mine-my own blood, but I was just as excited about you. Even if I'm not your blood father I think I have more of a claim to you than he does. And just because the baby's mine-it doesn't mean I'd love you any less." He pulled the still stiff body into a hug. "You and Harry mean the world to me Draco-and I'd do anything for you, ok?" he asked, pulling back.

Draco nodded, rubbing a hand in his eyes to get rid of any tears that may have appeared.

"Good." Sirius smiled. "Now come on kiddo-your mums getting out the chocolate cake if my nose is telling the truth-and if you play your cards right you might just get the biggest piece."

Draco smiled and sniffed. "Thanks dad." He said.

"No problem. Just don't forget it, ok?"

"Ok."

"Right then-lets go get us some cake-oh-and ice-cream-aren't we just the lucky ones!" Sirius smiled, his nose twitching.

Disaster averted the last two weeks of August passed, and it was quickly the 1st of September and the Black household was in an uproar. Clothes, robes, books, various pieces of parchment and quills were lying everywhere. Trunks were only half packed, and it was nearly time to go to the station for the Hogwarts express.

"Dad-I can't find Fuzzball-have you seen him?" Draco asked, coming into the kitchen, frowning and looking under the table.

"I think I saw him in the living room-have a look there." Sirius said, trying to finish making the boys their packed lunches.

"Harry! Draco! Did you remember to pack your underwear?" Narcissa called from upstairs, where she was trying to make some semblance of order in the chaos that was Harry's room.

"Yes mum!" Draco called back, kneeling on the floor in the living room and peeking under the chair for his cat.

"Harry?" Narcissa called.

Harry came skidding into the kitchen, smiling disarmingly at Sirius and began to edge his way out of the kitchen, broom handle sticking just over the top of his head. "Coming mum!" he called back.

"Leave the broom right here Harry!" Sirius called after him.

"Damn!" Harry said, dropping the broom on the stairs.

"Language Harry!" Narcissa told him sternly.

"Sorry mum."

"Right, did you pack your underwear?"

"Yes mum."

"And your socks?"

"Yes mum."

"And your school tie?"

"Damn!"

"Harry!"

"Sorry mum."

"Fuzzball!" Draco yelled, coming back into the kitchen. "Dad, I can't find him at all! Help me look for him please. I don't want to leave him behind!"

"Ok, ok-two seconds Draco!" Sirius said, shoving the last sandwich in a little bag. "Right-where is the little flea circus?"

"Dad!" Draco scolded.

"Right, right."

"Draco! Have you seen my Quiddich book?" Harry yelled from upstairs.

"No! Why would I have seen your stupid book?" Draco yelled back.

"You're always taking it!"

"I am not! It's probably under your bed-with everything else!"

Harry quickly rummaged under the bed and found it. "Got it! Thanks Draco!"

Draco rolled his eyes and kept looking for his cat.

Two hours later everything was almost ready-the trunks were packed, lunches made-the only thing wrong was that Draco still couldn't find his cat. So everyone was now on a mission to find it. Though Harry did suggest they leave it behind, and when it turned up have it posted to Hogwarts. That had started a fight.

But the cat was finally found, amidst must cursing

"Who left a broom on the stairs?"

"Damn!"

"Harry!"

"Sorry mum!"

"Where are you, you stupid flea circus?"

"Dad!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Found it!"

"Where? Oh damn!"

"Sirius-your suppose to set an example for the bo-you stupid little-"

"Mum!"

Curled up comfortably in the clothes that had once been neatly folded beside the washing machine, and were now scattered across the floor and covered in cat hair. Draco lifted him before his mother could go back for the broom Harry had left on the stairs and carried him outside quickly. The family was finally off to Kings cross station to catch the Hogwarts express.

They arrived just in time, the train was about to leave. Narcissa gave them both a kiss and told them to be good, giving them their wands she had kept for safe keeping. Sirius gave them a hug and told them to make him proud, with a wink. He of course expected them to make a lot of mischief.

Sirius and Narcissa ushered them onto the train and watched it leave, waving. When it was gone Sirius smiled. "I'd best get into work. Are you ok for getting home?"

"I'll be fine Siri. I just hope they haven't forgotten anything. I suppose I'll have to get back and clean up that mess that buggering cat left behind."

They kissed and parted Sirius apparating to work, and Narcissa home.

On the train Harry and Draco had found a compartment that had only a red headed boy in it. Harry pulled open the door. "Can we sit here?" he asked.

"Em… sure." The red head said, surprised.

"Great, come on Draco." Harry grinned, pulling his trunk in and shoving it up onto the rack before helping Draco with his. He sat opposite the red head. "Hi-I'm Harry Potter-Black, what's your name?"

The red head gaped. "Harry Potter?" he squeaked. "As in _the_ Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded. He knew all about his fame-was still stopped sometimes by random people who wanted to shake his hand. He didn't much like it. He hoped this boy wouldn't be like all the other awe-struck people he'd met. "Yes-I'm him-but don't act like I'm anything special."

"But you're the Boy-who-lived!" the red head squeaked.

"He knows-we all know!" Draco said with a roll of his eyes and a smile at Harry.

"Who're you?" the red head asked, suspiciously.

"Draconis Black." Draco said.

That earned another, if slightly less awestruck look. Sirius Black was famous enough in his own right as an Auror.

"He's my brother." Harry said carelessly.

"Your brother?" the red head asked-frowning, trying to work out why two such famous boys would be sitting talking to him. "Sorry, I'm Ron Weasely by the way."

Harry smiled, and he and Ron quickly fell into talking-about families-with Draco adding the odd comment, then onto Quiddich, which took up nearly the whole train ride. Then there was the rather humorous explanation of football Harry and Draco gave Ron, using the crusts of their sandwiches as football players and the straws of their drinks as goal posts. Which only served to confuse Ron even more. They admitted defeat when they had nearly reached Hogsmade station and changed into their school uniforms.

"Fuzzball! Come down here right now!" Draco demanded.

The cat had made himself comfortable up on the luggage racks and refused to come down. Harry and Ron were laughing at his attempts to get him down.

"Your laughing's not helping!" he complained.

"Sorry Dray-but you sound like mum!" Harry laughed.

"Guys!" Draco said plaintively.

"Hello? What is going on in here! I'm a prefect! What are you lot doing still on the train-oh, Ron."

"Oh, hey Percy!" Ron said through a short burst of laughter. "Maybe you can get the cat down." He pointed upwards.

Percy looked over, and sighed, pushing his glasses up on his nose he pulled out his wand and levitated the cat down into Draco's waiting arms. "Right then you three, you'd better get out before Hagrid leaves without you." Percy told them. "I don't want to tell mum you missed your sorting, Ron." He ushered them off the train.

"Is that one of your brothers then?" Harry asked when they got off the train and Percy had moved away.

Ron nodded. "He got made prefect this year-he's always going on about it. Come on, we'd better find this Hagrid guy-Fred'n'George say he's over fifty feet tall!"

Hagrid was not hard to find, but not because he was over fifty feet high, because he most definitely wasn't, but because he was yelling for all 'Firs' years' to join him they were taken on a long walk, and a boat ride, all three were stunned when they saw Hogwarts for the first time.

"You know." Ron said nervously. "I hope the twins were lying when they said you have to fight a Troll to get in."

"I'm sure they were. They wouldn't make first years fight a troll? Would they Harry?" Draco asked, becoming suddenly as nervous as Ron. "I'm going to be thrown out-I'm not old enough to know how to fight a Troll!" he was on the verge of panicking, like he had when he had been told he would be the youngest student attending Hogwarts.

"None of the rest of us knows how to fight a troll either Draco, it has nothing to do with being younger than everyone else." Harry said, in his rarely used 'older brother' voice. He had know Draco would panic, Sirius had given him another talk the night before about making sure Draco didn't stress himself out too much over being over a year younger than everyone else.

"How old are you?" Ron asked, wondering suddenly.

"I'll be ten at Christmas." Draco answered.

"Bloody hell! How did you get in so early-my sister just turned ten there in August!" he cried, wide eyed.

Draco shrugged before he looked back at Harry. "You promise I won't have to fight a troll?"

"I promise." Harry said confidently, privately hoping he was right, or none of them would be getting into Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Remus Lupin was seated at the head table beside Serverus Snape, discussing the lessons he had planned for his O.W.L and N.E.W.T classes. They were important years for his students and he couldn't afford them getting behind-so Severus took the classes around the full moon. It was a workable situation and it kept Serverus appeased. The man had an obsessive streak a mile wide when it came to Potions and DADA-he was firmly convinced that the children wouldn't learn unless he taught them himself.

Sirius would have laughed at him, Remus knew, for discussing his lessons with Serverus-but Severus could always be counted on to bring a whole new dimension to DADA, and he shared Remus's conviction that Dumbledores tea parties should be classed as dangerous situations. The man knew practically everything there was to know about DADA and Potions, but ask him about Transfigurations or Astronomy and he'd give you that polite blank look of his before turning the conversation back to some evil creature or other. It was just his way.

At the same time as this, Remus was keeping an eye out for the arrival of the first years.

"I suppose they'll both be in Gryffindor." Severus said with a sneer.

"You never know-they're both cunning enough to be in Slytherin."! Remus laughed.

"Oh, Black wouldn't like that."

"Sirius wouldn't care-so long as they look after each other and cause as much mischief as possible." Remus smiled. "We'll have to watch out for that."

"Draco is too like his mother for that." Severus said.

"Yes, but he was raised by Sirius, and Harry… well, he takes after James in nearly every way."

"And that is what we must look out for." Severus muttered.

Remus laughed.

The doors to the great hall opened and Professor McGonagall entered followed by a cluster of first years.

"Hope I don't get put in Slytherin." Ron said.

"Why? What's wrong with Slytherin?" Harry asked in surprise.

"My dad says all the witches and wizards who went bad came from Slytherin." Ron said.

"That's not true." Harry declared. "Dad says they came from all the houses. I think he knew one, he gets really angry every time he talks about it."

"Besides, mum was a Slytherin." Draco added.

Ron blushed. "Sorry… I didn't mean… it's just that my dad said…"

"It's ok. Besides, I want to get into Gryffindor, that's where dad and my real dad were when they were in school." Harry grinned. "What about you Draco?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't really mind."

"You'll get into Slytherin." Harry teased. "What with all that ambition to succeed!"

"Shut up Harry." Draco muttered, looking over at the teachers table. "Hey look, there's uncle Remus and Sev!" he pointed.

"You know the teachers and everything?" Ron asked, wide eyed.

"Only Uncle Remus and Severus. They're friend of mum and dad. They're cool. Though Sev is a bit creepy." Harry explained.

"He's not creepy Harry-your listening to dad too much." Draco said.

They fell silent as Professor McGonagall shushed them and a strange looking; decrepit hat on a stool began to sing. The three boys shared a confused look ("So much for a Troll" muttered Ron). When the hat was finished Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment and began calling names. When called each student went up, put the hat on their head and sat on the stool until the hat yelled out the name of the house they were to be put in.

"Black, Draconis!" McGonagall called.

Draco went hesitantly to the stool. Harry gave him the thumbs up as the hat descended over his eyes.

"Ah…" said a little voice next to his ear. "And what have we here? Very young to be attending-a lot of ambition, but also a great deal of courage… that will come in handy soon… and what's this? Interesting…"

"What?" Draco asked urgently, worried he was going to be told to go home.

"Very interesting. I think you should go into SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was pulled off his head and a cheer went up from the table at the far right of the hall. Draco looked over to Harry, who grinned and mouthed 'Told you!' he made his way down to the Slytherin table.

"Potter-Black, Harry." McGonagall called.

There were whispers as Harry made his way to the stool. The hat was on his head a grand total of 2 mili-seconds before it yelled out "GRYFINDOR!" Ron Weasely joined him soon after-and the feast began.

Harry quickly became friends with all the boys in his house year, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom, talking about Quiddich, football and anything else that came up in conversation.

Over at the Slytherin table Draco had struck up a conversation with Blaise Zanbini, and by the end of the night the two were fast friends. They went to bed that night, Harry to Gryffindor with his new best friend Ron, and Draco to Slytherin with Blaise. Little did the four boys know that they were fast becoming the new age marauders of Hogwarts, and even less did they know that the age old rivalry between their houses would almost result in one of their deaths.

But all that was in the future. For now they were merely getting ready to spend their first night in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

X

"Harry's a Gryffindor!" Sirius grinned. "Knew he had it in him. He has some new friend already!" he said, waving the letter that had arrived over breakfast with Hedwig. "And guess where Draco is."

Narcissa smiled at the more disappointed tone. "Slytherin?"

Sirius nodded morosely.

"Siri, I know you wanted them both to be Gryffindors-but you always knew Draco was more of a Slytherin-he's very good at manipulation." She smiled.

"I know!" Sirius said. "My bank account knows too. I just don't like the idea of him being in a house run by Snape-he'll turn him against me-I know he will." He said darkly.

"And why would he do that Siri?"

"Because he would!" Sirius declared.

Narcissa patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry dear-I'm sure he won't. " she told him, her lips twitching as she suppressed a smile.

Sirius huffed with her. "You never take me seriously!" he complained.

"Love, I always take you seriously." She smiled winningly.

Sirius looked up at her, surprised. "If I didn't have to go to work right now, I'd take you up on that." He told her.

"I know you would Siri. And seeing as how the boys are away at school and can't accidentally interrupt us. We can have the whole house to ourselves. So come home early tonight. Ok?"

Sirius nodded vigorously. "Yesyesyesyesyes!"

She gave him a lingering kiss and told him to go to work. Which he did, but his concentration was shot for the rest of the day. Tonks, the newest member to the Auror team teased him mercilessly about it all day-aided and abetted by Kingsley and another newbie, Cunningham. But Sirius was too distracted to notice.

X

Back at Hogwarts Remus was starting his first lesson with the first years as a 'get to know you and how much you know about DADA' lesson. Harry and Draco, as Sirius was an Auror, and therefore knew a lot about it, led the entire discussion. But soon they, Ron and Blaise had taken to arguing amongst themselves over various points. Remus had left them and focused on the rest of the class-breaking them off into groups of four and trying to get them to debate DADA like the four at the far side of the room. Which by now had Ron and Blaise facing off, hissing and spitting like Tom cats.

By the end of that first DADA lesson Ron and Blaise had settled into a kind of bickering friendship. They didn't exactly like each other, but were willing to tolerate each other because of Draco and Harry.

In Potions, later that same day Severus was becoming increasingly frustrated with Harry and Ron, who were not even trying to pretend to be paying attention. Draco however was instantly his class favourite- the boy knew the answer to nearly every question he asked. He'd at least looked at a book before coming to Hogwarts.

It wasn't until dinnertime that things got a little tense. The four had split up to go to their separate tables. Draco was surprised when Marcus Flint, the fifth year prefect sat beside him.

"Black." He growled.

Draco looked up. "Yes?" he asked.

"Seeing as you are just new I'll let you off this once-but don't go making a habit of talking to Gryffindors anymore Black." Flint warned.

Draco frowned. "Why not? There's nothing wrong with talking to them. Besides, Harry's my brother; I'm not just going to stop talking to him."

"Look kid, you've been warned, if you just don't listen to me, your time in Hogwarts just might get that bit more difficult. So cut the friendly chit-chat with the Gryffs. That goes for you too Zanbini." Flint said, getting up and heading for his own seat.

At the head table Severus pursed his lips in a scowl. Remus caught it and looked along the Slytherin table in time to see Flint leave Draco. "It's started then." He sighed. "It's such a stupid rivalry."

Severus nodded. "You do realise that we'll have to speak with the headmaster about the house rules being relaxed a bit for Draco and Potter."

"I know, I don't think it'll be a problem though-what with Draco being younger than everybody else and needing the support." Remus looked across to the Gryffindor table. "I think Harry just saw what happened."

At the Gryffindor table Harry had been watching Flint talking to Draco, even across two other tables and between the heads of the other students he could read his brothers unease.

"Who is that brute?" he asked Ron.

Ron looked over. "Oh-I think that's Marcus Flint-he's in Percy's year-the twins told me he's a right bully-always picks on Percy, but Percy never says anything. The twins are always pranking him to get back for what he does to Percy." Ron said. "Why?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "So he doesn't like Gryffindors does he?"

"I don't think so. Why Harry?"

"Because I think he's just threatened Draco." Harry said.

Ron looked over. "Why would he threaten Draco?"

"For hanging round with us Ron." Harry frowned, then turned to Ron. "Tell me about these pranks your brothers pulled."

So Ron told him.

After dinner Draco got up and went very purposefully towards the Gryffindor table. Blaise watched him for half a second before he darted after him. "Draco! What are you doing? Do you want to make our lives a misery?" he asked urgently in a whisper.

"I'm not afraid of Flint-and I'm not going to stop talking to Harry just because he says so. You don't have to come with me Blaise, I'm not making you." Draco told him quietly.

Blaise stared after him, looked back at the Slytherin table and sighed, resigning himself to suffer alongside Draco-a classically Gryfindorish thing to do-very un-Slytherin-like. "Hold up Draco!" he called.

Harry and Ron had met Draco halfway, and Draco was complaining to Harry about Flint when Blaise joined them.

"Calm down Dray. Me and Ron have a plan." Harry smiled.

"What kind of plan?" Blaise asked.

Harry lowered his voice and whispered. "The ultimate prank on that gigantic troll." He looked at Blaise. "You in?"

Blaise shrugged. "I suppose I am. What's the plan?"

Harry grinned. Draco, catching on to the fact that Harry intended to use some of the pranks Sirius had told them about, also grinned.

"I don't think I like that grin." Blaise said.

Ron nodded in full agreement.

X

And for all those who wish to know. After that night there was no way in hell Narcissa couldn't be pregnant.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The prank took two weeks to plan and set up. But in the end it was worth the week's detention they got with Severus-and the loss of house points. But even Snape found it rather funny and hadn't punished them too harshly-recognising one of his own pranks woven into it. Obviously young Zanbini had told them about that one.

It started off with the customary begging for the things they needed from the older students, most notably Fred and George Weasely and their friend Lee Jordon.

"Come on guys! Please." I know you have them, I saw them in your trunks!" Ron said.

"But why do you want them Ron? That's the real question here, isn't it?" the twins asked in unison.

"It's a secret guys please!"

"Uh uh ickle Ronniekins. Tell us why you want them first and we'll think about it."

"Guys!" Ron pleaded.

They shook their heads-grinning wickedly.

Ron tried to think of anything that would make them hand over what he wanted. "I'll tell mum that it was you two who took the car out last month!" he declared, satisfied by their horrified expressions.

"You wouldn't!" they cried.

"I will if you don't give me what I want!" Ron said smugly.

"Fine!" they gave in. "Come upstairs and we'll get the stuff for you."

Ron gave Harry the thumbs up and followed his brothers upstairs. He came down ten minutes later with a box and he and Harry left the common room to meet Draco in the library.

Draco had been scouring the library searching for simple charms and spells they could use, and it had fallen to him because no one else would sit down and read. He had chosen a few spells he knew they could manage with a bit of practice, even if they were for older students.

Blaise's job was to document Flints every move from morning to night, after all, recognisance was the most important part, it wouldn't do for them to set up a prank and not know if Flint would walk into it.

Harry's job was to piece the whole thing together and make it work. Due to the fact that they couldn't let anyone know what they were up to, they had taken to meeting in unusual places. Such as the Quiddich broom shed, which also gave Draco another idea to weave into the prank.

As it happened, on the day they were holding the meeting in the broom shed, Remus had dragged the ever scowling Severus outside for a bit of a walk before dinner. They had stopped in the Quiddich pitch, taken the stairs and sat in the Ravenclaw stands to discuss the most mundane topic of tea, and whether it was at all safe to accept tea from Dumbledore (both were of course quite convinced he used the tea to make people do things for him, because after tea with Dumbledore you were known for doing things you would normally never dream of doing). It was merely one of their random conversations that Severus could never understand why he let himself be drawn into. But Remus was quite persistent for his company-complaining the other teachers were either too old or two young.

But Severus was distracted from the conversation when the broom shed door burst open and four very familiar figures emerged. "They're up to something." He scowled as Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise tumbled onto the grass together.

Remus laughed. "Oh yes they are. The question now is what?"

"Well it is Potters son-so it is bound to be embarrassing and degrading to the victim." Severus said dryly.

Remus offered him a small smile. Though he and Severus, and to a lesser degree Sirius and Severus had breached that rift between them, Remus knew that Severus still harboured ill will to James, despite the fact that James had saved his life. Severus held one hell of a grudge and passed it shamelessly from father to son.

"Oh, I don't think so. And I'm sure whoever they do it to will have deserved it."

"Just as I deserved being hung upside down in full view of the school."

"Severus, really. Harry's not like that, besides, Draco has more sense at any rate."

"So did you as I recall-and it still didn't stop Potter and Black victimising me."

Remus sighed; there was no winning this argument. "Well, young Zanbini is a true Slytherin; he has too much self preservation to let them get into too much trouble."

"You don't know Mr. Zanbini very well. His self preservation goes only so far. So long as he knows he won't get the blame he's up for it." Severus said. "Just like his uncle."

"So what have we got all together then?" Remus smiled. "We have Harry Potter-son of James Potter, one of the biggest pranksters in Hogwarts history, raised by Sirius Black, also one of the biggest pranksters in Hogwarts history. Draco Black, also raised by the aforementioned Sirius. Ron Weasely, younger brother of the Weasely twins, the second biggest pranksters to hit Hogwarts. And Blaise Zanbini, who, if I remember correctly is the nephew of your closest friend from our year, who always helped you with your revenge pranks." Remus looked to Severus for confirmation.

Severus nodded, and groaned, holding his head in his hands.

Remus stared after the four conspiring boys as they returned to the school and sighed heavily.

"We are in for some severe trouble." Severus said.

"Oh yes, the new age of pranks has begun." Remus sighed again.

The two teachers shared a horrified look. And stared in silence at the four students. Finally Severus looked sideways at Remus and asked. "What do you suppose is the quickest route to China?" with a wry smile.

Remus laughed.

X

In a cupboard hidden down some dark empty corridor.

"You're absolutely sure this will work?" Ron asked again, holding up the small bottle.

"If you remember the incantation then yes!" Draco snapped for the sixth time in five minutes.

"Alright, alright I was just asking." Ron said defensively.

"Relax. It will work." Harry said with a smile.

"My uncle taught me a spell to turn people different colours." Blaise announced suddenly, distracting everyone.

Harry turned happy eyes to him. "Really! What colours!"

"All the house colours at any rate." Blaise shrugged.

Harry grinned evilly. "This just adds a whole new dimension to all this."

"Harry, you would have made a far better Slytherin than I do." Draco said with a shake of his head and a smile.

Harry laughed. "Maybe, but no Slytherin would be brave enough to try all of this."

"We are!" Blaise muttered.

Draco smiled and nodded, knowing Harry hadn't meant it the way it sounded.

"Yeah, well you two are different." Harry said with a wave of his hand.

Draco rolled his eyes. "We just better make sure Flint doesn't get word of this."

"Is he still hassling you?" Harry asked, his tone dark.

Draco shrugged.

It was Blaise's turn to roll his eyes. "Of course he is-almost knocked Draco into the fire last night- I had to listen to him all night, scratching away with his quill and muttering to himself."

"It's not my fault I had to redo my potions essay!" Draco shot back angrily, crossing his arms.

"Ever heard of a silencing spell?" Blaise asked.

"If you're so good at them, why didn't you cast one?" Draco scowled.

Blaise didn't answer, his gaze fixed on an angry looking Harry (if this were manga he'd have flames licking round his feet, black sky with lighting and a lot of those little x type things angry manga characters get, oh, and his eyes would be fire-but this isn't manga, so he just looks like a normal angry Harry). "Em…" he motioned Draco to look over.

Draco did and gulped. "Harry-Harry-it's not that bad-honest. He's just a bully." Draco tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, well he picked on the wrong kid to bully. Why didn't you tell me Dray? No wonder you looked like death warmed up this morning. He nearly pushed you into the fire!" Harry asked, deadly serious eyes focused on Draco.

Draco shrugged. "He was just pushing past. He wouldn't deliberately shove me into a fire Harry, after this prank he won't even think about it, ok. Don't get so worked up ok."

"Not get worked up?" Harry spluttered.

"Yes! Not get worked up! I'm not a child Harry. I can look after myself if I have to!" Draco snapped.

Harry wisely didn't reply, just nodded his agreement and sighed. But his idea had just moved up a notch.

X

A few days later Percy Weasely was making his rounds of the dungeons when he heard someone talking-or more precisely, yelling. He followed the noise to a door. It was just one of the many unused rooms in the castle. He pushed it open, and frowned suspiciously when he found Harry, Ron and Blaise sitting on the floor in fits of laughter, the cat sitting on top of a cupboard hissing, while Draco yelled at the others. "Stop laughing! Stop it! It's not funny to levitate Fuzzball up there! I asked you down here to-" he stopped suddenly, catching sight of Percy. He blushed and looked down. Harry Ron and Blaise fell silent.

Percy tapped his foot. "Well, come on, I'm waiting for an explanation." He said.

"Well… em…" Ron cast a helpless glance to his friends.

Draco stepped forward, inwardly rolling his eyes-how did Ron get anything if he couldn't manage the simple trick of getting people to feel sorry for you. He put on the look that usually got him whatever he wanted at home, and as much as he hated to admit it, Percy was taken in completely. "Sorry Percy. It's my fault. I've been having trouble in transfiguration and I asked them to give me a hand, because they can do it." Draco said, injecting just the smallest hint of bitterness, and sorrow into his tone.

Harry took up the story without missing a beat; he and Draco had played off each other before to get out of trouble. "Oh come on Dray. You can do it perfect already."

"No I can't." Draco snapped.

"You need to lighten up Draco." Blaise said.

"So you levitated my cat? Thanks a lot guys!" he said.

Percy was instantly melted the moment he saw tears in the boy's eyes. It was so easy to forget that Draco was only ten, if only that. "Why didn't you ask an older student, or a prefect to help if you were having trouble?" Percy asked kindly.

Draco looked up at him, wide eyed. "I couldn't do that! What if they tell Professor McGonagall I can't do it and she has me thrown out? She can do that! Some of the older students told me!"

Percy smiled slightly. "All right. What if I tutored you instead? At least your cat wouldn't end up on top of cupboards." He said, directing a glare at the other three in the room, just to let them know he hadn't forgotten them, and was very disappointed at how they could pick on Draco when he was having trouble.

The hopeful look on Draco's face wasn't put on. He was having some trouble with transfigurations and all the homework he had to do-and there was no way he was asking Marcus Flint for help. "Really?" he asked.

Percy nodded. "And I promise not to tell Professor McGonagall."

Draco smiled, rubbing a hand across his eyes, blushing again.

"Right, I'm going to be round here in five minutes, and I expect you all to be back in your common rooms. So go!" and with that he left the room.

Draco turned back to the other three with a slight smirk.

"Great save Draco." Ron said in awe, when Percy had moved out of earshot.

"And that, my friends, is the reason he was made a Slytherin." Harry said with a grin. "Nice one Dray."

Draco smiled before moving to drag a table over to the cupboard and climbed up on it to rescue his cat. "Yes, well… we'd better get going. I don't think I can pull something like that again tonight."

The four quickly gathered their things and started back towards their common rooms.

"Your not actually going to get tutored by him are you?" Ron asked

Draco shrugged. "He's probably the smartest person in Hogwarts. It wouldn't hurt to get some tutoring-at this rate I'm never going to pass the end of year exams!"

"Draco!" Harry cried incredulously. "We've only been here two weeks! It's too early to be thinking about end of term exams! Besides, you're the smartest person in our whole year!"

"No, I'm not. That Gryffindor girl is-and all of Ravenclaw. I'm not the smartest person in our year, but if I get tutored by Percy, I will be." He grinned.

"We've got another Perfect Percy in the making." Ron groaned. "What should we call him?"

Draco pushed Ron. "Shut up! Your brothers cool."

"You only think that because he saved your flea circus there." Harry said.

The aforementioned 'flea circus' hissed at him and Draco glared. So Harry held up his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine. Just don't let it come between you and our plan-got that Draco? All work and no play makes Draco a real bugger to live with-remember that."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are weird Harry."

The parted ways.

X

"Broom varnish?" Harry asked.

"Check." Ron smiled.

"Stink pellets?"

"Check."

"Pink dye?"

"Check."

"Feather glue?"

"Check."

"Slugs?"

"Check."

"We've got everything here! Draco-Blaise?" Harry called.

Blaise held up his hands defensively. He had no idea if they were done or not-Draco was sitting cross-legged reading the notes he had made, swishing his wand occasionally and muttering to himself.

"Hey Draco! Everything ready?" Harry said louder.

Blaise nudged Draco's leg with his foot but was waved away with an annoyed mutter.

Harry sighed, getting to his feet, stalking over and pulling the notes from Draco's hand with a satisfied smile.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, grabbing Harry's leg and pulling him down with a crash which sent the sheaf of parchment flying. "If this whole thing goes wrong I am going to blame you!"

"It's not going to go wrong! You know all these spells-hell, even Ron knows them!"

That got an indignant "Hey" from Ron and a snort of laughter from Blaise.

"Everything will be fine. Tomorrow is going to be a day for Marcus Flint to always remember." Harry grinned that grin again.

Ron put his head in his hands, giving Draco and Blaise a pleading look. "Take him with you mates-I can't cope with that smile tonight."

Blaise grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Hard Luck Ron!" he ran, dragging Draco with him.

X

The next morning however Blaise was wishing he had taken Harry with him and left Draco with Ron, he had been up most of the night listening to Draco go over everything that could possibly go wrong. Draco had made him give him a pop quiz on the spells they were going to use and everything. It had been exhausting, and Draco still hadn't relaxed. He was like an insane ball of nervous energy. It was starting to grate on Blaise's nerves.

"Draco! Blaise! Get in here now!" Harry hissed, grabbing them and pulling them into an empty classroom. "Did you get it done?" he asked seriously.

Draco was bouncing on the balls of his feet and looking round him, nervous. "We did it. Are you sure this will work Harry. I mean, maybe it's not a good idea. What if it all goes wrong? What if a teacher finds out and we get expelled?"

Harry sighed. "Now is not the time Draco. This will go ahead!" he said in his most authorative voice.

Slightly to the side Ron looked at a yawning Blaise. "Is it possible that you had a worse night than me?" he asked.

Blaise shot him a glare, but the effect was ruined when he yawned again. "Did you have to spend the whole night giving a pop quiz to the smartest boy in our year?" he asked snappily.

"Em… no…" Ron said.

"Then yes, I had a worse night than you." Blaise rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep and sighed. "He is very irritating when he's nervous."

Watching Draco now Ron could understand what Blaise was saying, and he almost found himself pitying the Slytherin. Almost. He snickered to himself.

Harry finally managed to avert the disaster of Draco, and got everyone back on track. So, armed with their various items of fun, they set out to make this the funniest day of Marcus Flint's life.


End file.
